


Someone To Lose (Ziam)

by LateNightTales



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Zayn, Bottom Zayn Malik, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Liam dates his best friend's son, M/M, Not on Zayn though, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top!Liam, Twink Louis, Twink Zayn, Zayn has cool parents, bottom!Louis, older!liam, younger!zayn, zayn in panties, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightTales/pseuds/LateNightTales
Summary: Precious is your first name.Zayn Malik was always a quite rebellious teenager, growing up with his best friend across the street brought the two families together. But now that he's traveled, get's heartbroken and sick of his life, at the age of 24 he comes home for Thanksgiving.Based on the movie The Oranges.Or the one where Zayn starts a relationship with his ex-best friend's dad, Mr. Payne.





	1. Someone To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new roommate and she's crazy about The Vaccines, so they have been playing lately a lot and that's where I got the title from, the song it fitting. And well, I've found The Oranges quite interesting, and an easy to watch movie, it's on Netflix and that's where I took my inspiration and major plot idea.

Let's try to sort this out a few years before what happened... happened. Try to get this settled.

Zayn Malik had always been adventurous, challenging and pretty. So getting into trouble with him was always included. But also there was something about his pretty face and bambi eyes that made you do whatever he wanted. 

While growing up, he had his best friend living just across the street, Niall, and occasionally his brother Ethan would join them, but seeing as he was older and in Zayn's eyes, equally boring as his own mother's reading club, he sticked to only hang out with the blond and younger brother.  
They had practically been friends from ages 0 to 15. But Niall was always just better at watching french chick flicks every Friday night and Zayn wanted adventure. 

That's when he met Louis Tomlinson, and started getting invited to senior's parties. Both of then got along so well. Louis got the brilliant idea to pierce their belly buttons together, and Zayn found a bit more of his own style as he admired the way Louis would always be wearing crop tops and skin tight clothes. 

To say Zayn's mother wasn't pleased was something. She adored her son with all her heart, and when Zayn started dating some senior guy, she desperately seeked for help with her long term friend Sophia Payne. Weekly dinners together turned into lunch, so they would spend a bit more time together, trying to push both Ethan and Zayn. But after a few weekends, Louis stared coming along and Tricia's relationship with his son turned a bit explosive.

"I don't wanna be here, at least let me bring a friend."

"You have a friend, you and Niall have been best friends since forever. God, Zayn."

"You don't get it mom, and he stopped getting it too. I know it's only because you like Louis." Zayn rolled his eyes. 

"Yaser would it kill you to say something?"

Zayn looked at his dad. Yaser only opened his eyes and looked in back and forth between his wife and son. Tricia sighed.

"Louis is no good influence on you."

Zayn only crossed his arms and looked up to his mother. 

"Then who is? Niall?" Zayn mumbled, al ready a bit tired from this conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry but Niall doesn't sneak in alcohol to this house." Tricia said as she tried to make eye contact with Zayn.

"Mom! you know about that?!" Zayn said surprised. 

"Yeah, mister." 

"Besides, he left his cheer bag the other day and I unpacked it thinking it was yours. God knows whats is wrong with that kid I saw what poor excuse he wears as underwear."

"Oh my God mom, I can't continue to carry on with this conversation." Zayn said in disbelief. 

"We're not done here." Tricia gave him a stern look.

"Yes we are!" Zayn stood up and left the kitchen.

"Oh honey, don't forget to try the leggings I bought you! They're cool and in fashion!" Tricia rushed and winked at his son.

Zayn laugh at his mom's support and then walked out of the kitchen shaking his head. 

 

-

On the other side, Niall had quite a few great times. He signed up for photography classes and enjoyed his daily walk with his dog.  
He could still hear Zayn's laugh in his bedroom, like the first time his best friend brought a tiny weed cigarette and tried to get him to smoke too. As Zayn took a drag, he used to talk about leaving New Jersey, and traveling the world. 

"Like, it would be awesome. I will never get married, ad I'll just travel. I'll become a famous chef or something, like the ones that are so good they have their own shows. And I would travel all over the world with that and my food. You'll come, right?" Zayn talked about it so excited, but Niall wasn't sure if that was his plan, so he just nodded. 

After that summer Zayn never went back to his bedroom. Zayn used to like it because it seemed bigger than his, across the street. Maybe if Zayn cleaned his room and picked up all the clothes lying on the floor, he'd noticed both bedrooms were practically the same size. 

Even if both of their parents remained friends, they broke apart. 

Niall's father worked as the CEO of and advertising company, mostly for liquor ads. Big company in the city. 

As Zayn's father was a quite successful sales manager and occasional financial advisor. Also a major technology admirer and enthusiast. While his mother, Tricia owned her own art gallery. Every suburb needs one, gives the town a quaint aura. 

So after a few fights, becoming much more common between son and mother as the senior year was coming to an end and just when Zayn was to be enrolled in a very expensive and prestigious college in Europe, he decided that was going to travel the world. 

Mama bear Malik didn't put on much resistance. Her only child and the adoration of her eyes, even if he always meant trouble was quite spoiled. So... why not (?!)

 

So Zayn went here and there, sending pictures and the biggest smiles both of his parents had ever seen. 

But now it had been five years since the adventure started. How much could things have changed? 

Niall graduated college with honors and Ethan was now working for the Federal Trade Commission, talk about successful.  
But the Payne's marriage is breaking little by little. 

 

And now Liam – Mr. Payne, has been sleeping a few times a week at the pool house, or rather, man cave as he likes to call it.

 

And suddenly Zayn comes back to the mess.

 

Was Mr. Payne always so attractive?


	2. Come Of Age.

 

 

It was easy for Niall to think everything was fine. That it was okay when Zayn changed and made new friends, but but was easier to stop thinking about him since he had been gone for years now. 

The older of the Payne's kids had also been gone, after getting an amazing job at the Federal Trade Commission. 

So now that Zayn was gone and Ethan was gone.  Now that he was temporarily staying again with his folks after graduating college.

That left him having dinner on the weekends with the fun foursome of adults. 

"So Niall, I was thinking maybe if you'd like to come to the gallery and, you now that we've talked about this." Niall stared at Tricia Malik with his mouth in an awkward sided smile as he picked the salad with his fork.

"Well, I'm still at the coffee shop. But thank you so much Mrs. Malik." Niall said smoothly.

"Don't worry hun, it's okay." Tricia reassured as his mother placed a few more vegetables on his plate. He looked up and saw both of his parents now sharing an awkward closeness, had they been fighting again?

"Oh Niall, before I forget. I got a package today, just one other thing for work. And can you believe that the instructions were written in French?" Yaser raises his eyebrows and nods at the boy.

Soon the awkwardness fades, as they started joking and he notices both of his parents sharing laughs along with the Malik's

"Yaser? we need to call Zayn. We said 9:30" Tricia points at her wrist watch.

"Oh yeah." Yaser Malik excused himself and went to retrieve his new technological item, then walks back and quickly setting it up.

"So how's Zayn?" Liam asks. 

"Well, we haven't talked much, and we think he's sort of settling. Last time we visited he was doing great." Tricia spoke fondly of her rebel boy. God, she knew exactly how much trouble Zayn meant sometimes, but she also seemed a tiny bit worried of what she might hear in a few minutes when he talked to them. 

Across the table Sophia gives her a reassuring smiled and proceeds to drink her whole glass of wine. 

\----

Zayn settled for a little bit, all the way to California. A few community college classes. A job waitressing. A boyfriend, the type he's always liked. Older and with bad boy vibe.

Ezra called himself a photographer and also a professional musician. You could sort of blame Zayn a little on that one, when they met Zayn told him he was into musicians, better yet, guitar players. 

A department in well situated area was the last of their worried, the money Zayn received from his parents helps with the rent. It was something he got after announcing to his parents about the community college, they both felt a bit relieved that their son was doing something. 

And then Ezra asked Zayn to marry him. 

And he had  said yes.

 

Now, Saturday evening, Zayn came back to the apartment from work to find a big surprise. 

\---

Niall watched Mr. Malik move here and press there. 

"This will connect to my phone wirelessly. And you'll see how I won't even have to take my cellphone out of my pocket."

Liam made some sort of joke that had everyone laughing. Niall was surprised that his own father and Mr. Malik were still best friends after so long. It made him wonder what would his life be like, if it would be much different, if he and Zayn still remained best friends.

After a few loud rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Zayn! Baby happy birthday I miss you so much sweetie." Tricia yelled to the speaker.

"Erm.. Ezra, I think Zayn's fucking parents are on the phone."

Niall laughed and Sophia gave her son a deadly glare.

 

"Mom!" Zayn answered happily. 

"Hi honey." Tricia was so glad to hear hey baby's voice.

"We can't hear you Zayn." Yaser spoke.

Zayn got a bit distracted as his boyfriend grabbed him by the waist and sat him on his lap.

"Yeah, I know. Ezra threw me a surprise party." Zayn yelled trough the music and then giggled as he felt his boyfriend kiss his neck. "It's so great, he's so great. Did you got the pictures I sent?" Zayn struggled his last words as he tried to stand up, and finally accomplishing. 

"Yes we did! Killer quality on the camera I sent you huh?" Yaser was the most excited about those pictures.

"Oh honey you looked so adorable. So cool as you say." Tricia commented.

"Sure mom. And yeah, thank you dad, cool camera." Zayn replied. 

"What day are you flying for Thanksgiving hun?" 

"Mother, can't hear you. Am – am I on speaker?"

"What day are you coming home for Thanksgiving?" Yaser asked louder.

"Oh... um. Thanksgiving... I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. You know classes, uh, um things. Basically. So I don't think I'll make it. Ezra is having this photography show, I'm the muse. Yeah, things."

"But we haven't seen you in two years since we visited." Tricia said painfully. 

"Please take me off speaker." Zayn requested as he walked towards his bedroom to have less noise. 

"I can't son, it's quite the complex system–"

"Okay." Zayn sighed. "Ezra and I are getting married."

Tricia froze. Sophia opened her mouth in surprise and Liam raised his eyebrows looking down at his plate.

"He proposed. And it was so sweet mom!" Zayn continued.

"I don't... honey I don't understand." Tricia said after a short pause.

"He is in love with me and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? What's there to understand?" Zayn said defensively.

Yaser pressed his lips together and shook his head. The Malik son took the silence as an obvious answer.

"You were already my mom at my age!"

"You have your life ahead. You've made some questioning life decisions in your life, don't add this to the list. Ezra who? Some futureless punk that won't make you any good?"

"Listen to yourself mom! Thought you supported me." Zayn groaned. 

"Just... just uh. Don't come to the wedding." Zayn said lastly before hanging up.

 

"Uh." Liam said and then laughed quietly, causing Sophia to shoot him her famous death glare.  Liam only looked down, avoiding his wife's eyes.

"More pasta anyone?" Liam offered.

"Well, you should have more." Sophia told her husband, meaning that she didn't wanted him to make any comment, Tricia was clearly affected and no one needed his silly and unfortunate jokes. 

Liam just pressed his lips together and pinched his noise, clearly annoyed.

\-------

It was late late at night, Zayn was dizzy and tired. 

"Babe?" He called.

"Babe?" 

The flat apartment wasn't very big, so where could Ezra be?

"Help me kick everyone out. I'm so tired."

"Babe?" He stopped to the last room he hadn't checked yet. Ezra's dark room.

"Yeah, just... just a sec." A bang was heard.

A second later the door opened and a blond girl walked out with her head down and brushed past him, obviously embarrassed. Taking a peak, Ezra was standing there with his face in his hands and shirtless.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together. 

And soon, Zayn's eyes were full of tears. 

 

\----

The next day, Sunday. 

The two women sat at the Payne's dinning room, cups of tea in front of them.

"Have you tried to call him yet? It's only been a night." Sophia reassured.

"Yeah, I hope my poor kid comes to his senses or I'm gonna have to go over there and shake him up." Tricia shook her head and rubbed her temple.

"And the couples counselor?" Tricia asked.

"Mmm. I don't know. I'd like to say we're going somewhere, but it's confusing." 

Outside the two old friends stood setting the grill outside and then grabbing both a beer from the garage.

As they made their way towards the pool house and talked about last night's call Yaser stopped in his tracks seeing how modern and renovated the pool house looked.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself. Zayn is a good kid. He's an adult now– what?" Liam turned to his friend.

"Looks very nice. Great TV, and you've unpacked all your old guitars." Yaser walked around and sat on next to the piano.

"Great." Yaser complimented. "I thought when you went back to playing with you old band you meant only the small keyboard. Like, to not have a mess of instruments around. But man, you're really out there."

"Yeah, um, I drive 40 minutes to the city two Thursdays a month and the old band comes here sometimes to practice when Sophia leaves to the choir thing... and well, I'm there."

"Two Thursdays a month, huh? Since when and why am I only hearing this now?" Yaser questioned.

"It's still jazz and blues, pal. And you've always been a KC and the Sunshine band kind of person."

"Hey, 'I'm you boogie man' is still a great tune."

Liam snorted a laugh and sipped his beer.

"But um, Zayn left me a few cd's and I'm the cool dad. So you can find me listening to some sort of thing. You know." Yaser laughed. "And by the way, nice new mini fridge. You listened to me"

"Yeah, I listen to you. I always do." Liam agrees and opens it, taking out some fancy looking bottles.

"I take it it's from work?"

"You're looking at the man who landed the American contract for these little fancy things. It's huge in Europe, and now I'm working on it here." Liam told his friend about the drink.

"So, um." Yaser starts once they put on the game. "What's up with the sheets? You spending some extra time here?"

"Just uh, couple of nights a week. Comes with the extra practice." Liam shrugs. 

 

...

One the other side of the road, still at home. Niall went back to his room with a big bowl of popcorn and was about to take a sit to continue with his french chick flick when he heard a car leaving. 

Peaking out the window he dropped the bowl.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

 

Standing outside with a big bag, was the past birthday boy, Zayn Malik. 

Sighing after five minutes of waiting he looks around and of course, that's where they have to be. Zayn crosses the street and rings the doorbell.

A tall and handsome Mr. Liam Payne opens up with a mouthful of chips. 

"Zayn? Wow!" He greets him happily. And the younger one smiles at the familiar face. He had always gotten along very well with Liam.

"Liam. Hi." Zayn hugs him.

And Liam notices how tan and pretty he looks. California looks good on Zayn.

"It's been so long. Thought you weren't coming back for Thanksgiving." Liam comments as he steps a side to let Zayn in. 

"Yeah well.. uh." Zayn looks down sadly and Liam notices that he took off his nose ring. "Are my parents here? I'm locked out." Zayn asks instead. 

"In the back. Last day of barbecue season." Liam laughs a little and Zayn grins. 

They are both quiet for a few seconds, just making eye contact and smiling. 

"Liam, Sophia would like for you to... uh." Tricia stands next to Liam.

"My baby!" She yells and pulls Zayn for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As I say I changed some things, and added other to make it more natural. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was leaning towards making this Larry, but I've been obsessed with Ziam for a few weeks. So if you lied this, should I have a Larry version out there?  
> Let me know!


End file.
